Mr Cow2
Mr Cow2 is a brown penguin. He loves being near the following: Video Games, Music, and his girlfriend. He has many friends that look up to him but few know that he is the lost legend of CP the fabled Sthomas penguin. He helped penguins right and left before Darktan banished him to the Cybervoid and put a curse on him so he couldn't leave the Cybervoid as Sthomas. When his parents weren't looking, he jumped in an asteroid escape pod and plummeted back to earth as Mr Cow2. Trivia *Due to Club Penguin:The Show!!! he has a scary dark side. *He is a real penguin that you can meet on club penguin! If you see him sign on the page I have met Mr Cow2 *Lily8763 said that he is a noob but now they are friends. *He Has a major part in Club Penguin meets Poptropica *he is one of a small amount of people who beat the supered penguin *He is the champion of the Brown 783 league! For his cards, go here. *After valentines day 2010 Cadence agreed to be his girlfriend but he is too shy to tell it to anyone else. *He can liquify vampenguins. *He deafeated Agent gold. *He was a contestant of The Judges' hands (game show) Season 2. *He is the 198th of Ice20039's 199 friends. *Most penguins look up to him to spy on their enemies. One of Mr Cow2's most successful missions was telling Greeny89865 that Enemy E.vil was flying to Antartica to kill Greeny. *His second favorite place (first being the Night Club) is the Dumbell Gym mostly so he can get stronger. *Mr. Blue wants his wallet (shocker). *He will be chosen by one of the asteroid fragments to be a EDAH in the upcoming movie EDAHs unite! *Mart456t and Hone783 are his best friends. *He wears shorts that blend in with his body. *His favorite pokemon is Quilava and keeps one of his own. He raised when it was a Cyndaquil and when it was abandoned in the woods *He enjoys throwing exercise balls at people and if they say "ow!" he says "You have a weak core". *When he can't use his superpowers, his weapon of choice will always be a mallet. *He's actually written one song called It's not the end of the World. I guess his girlfriend influenced him. Info *Full name: Sthomas Cow the Second *Friends: Mart456t, Cadence, Madeline, Greeny89865, Guy Addams, Ice20039. *Species: Super Penguin *Family: ??? *Characteristics: Brave, Funny, Adventurous, Cool, Epic, a bit shy. *Born: October 29 1992 *Place of birth: Cybervoid *Favorite Food: Candy *Living: Pengblade Apartments, Mr Cow2's Igloo *Languages: English, Dragonese, and Spanish Friendships *Mart456t:His biggest friendship yet! This awesomely epic penguin is like a brother to him. *Mcdonalds394: Reason unknown. *Cadence:His girlfriend. After Franky and her broke up that is. She brings out his soft side which is a bit more annoying than his angry side but that's why she likes him. * Madeline:Sometimes they have adventures together when they scold and laugh a lot. Thank goodness Cadence isn't jealous! *Guy Addams:After Mr Cow2 beat him in a wrestling match they became friends. *Greeny89865:Their friendship is not really big but they know each other and occasionally go on missions together. *Ice20039:A totally "cool" guy that Mr Cow2 sometimes hangs out with after he's done with his visit at the Dumbell Gym. Weaknesses/Fears *The only time he shows his Sthomas form is in major battles and to his friends. If Darktan sees him in his Sthomas form he will go back to the Funkiverse/Cybervoid FOREVER! *He's afraid of heights and pans because of a childhood incident. *Sometimes he has a "Power Overload" and does something beyond his control. Examples inculde uncontrollable vomiting, summoning a giant forcefield, and using blue energy to nearly annihilate his foe. *He can't speak french. Il ne peut pas parler français. *Even though he is strong, he is vurnable to all kinds of illnesses making him an easy target. *He thinks magnets are candy horseshoes. Gallery Other pages you may like to see... *Cadence *Mart456t *Melodia Von Cadencia *Rock Penguin Gladiator *Sthomas *Supered penguin *Darktan *Lily8763 *Vampenguinism *Greeny89865 *Club Penguin meets Poptropica *Ice20039 *Agent gold Category:Darktan's Army Category:Evil Super penguins Category:Articles Lily8763cp cannot edit Category:Dangerous Glitch Category:Characters Category:Rock Penguin Gladiator Members Category:The puffle of life saga Category:Flamboir Studios Category:Awesome pages Category:Most Awesome characters Category:SUPER EPICALLY AWESOME PEOPLE!!!